Agent Spider of SHIELD
by Spawn Hades
Summary: Brief Summary: Peter got adopted by Nick Fury after Parent's death. He's badass. Got a cool costume. Partners with Barbara Morse/Mockingbird. Has a nemesis. Next in line for Director of SHIELD. Has new powers. Pairing: Peter/Barbara Morse/Jessica Drew/Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanova/Elizabeth Braddock/Laura Kinney/Maria Hill/Betty Ross/Cassandra Lang/Julia Carpenter/Adriana Soria.


**Due to my hiatus, I decided to just upload this new story. Think Spidey as a SHIELD Agent, with hs own superhuman team, and Nick Fury having adopted him after the Parkers died. Nuff' said. The pairing/harem is ion my bio. Review, please. Favourite, please. Follow, please.**

 **Onward to the first chapter of Agent S.P.I.D.E.R!**

* * *

Blood. So much god damn blood.

Why was he covered in blood? She had no clue. But what she did know, was that some of that blood, wasn't his. But the majority of it? Now that, right there, is his blood. Who is she? She is his partner, in both the field and between the sheets, but that doesn't matter right now. What does matter, is who he is. Well, who is he? He is the adoptive son of Nick Fury. He is also the most dangerous S.H.I.E.L.D Agent she has ever seen. He's also bleeding out and clear in need of medical treatment immediately.

Oh, right, his name's Peter. Peter Parker. And he is The Spider.

When Peter woke up, he realised that the director was going to be pissed with him. Why? Well, not only did he get extremely injured, he also kinda butchered the "simple surveillance mission". And the entire cartel he was supposed to be watching.

He was fine watching really, he didn't mind seeing the mob boss shoot men, he didn't mind seeing an orgy directly above them, he didn't even mind seeing the guys snort a load of cocaine. What he DID mind however, was watching as the main target called forth a 13-year-old girl and told her to bend over for him.

So, Peter, the almighty professional that he is, charged through the window, guns a' blazin' and slicing off heads left and right.

That is, until _**he**_ showed up.

We had been tracking a mass murderer for the past 6 months. We could never seem to catch him, he would always be two steps ahead of us. But now, he shows up just when we didn't want him to. And he showed up packing.

He sped forward at inhuman speed, similar to Peter's, and punched Peter in the chest, shattering his ribcage. He followed that up by upper cutting Peter straight into the roof, smashing him into the ground as he fell.

It took Peter a full minute stand up, before rushing his attacker and stabbing him in the eyes with his stingers, immediately going in for the kill. And for a brief moment, I foolishly believed that it was over, that Peter had prevailed once again.

That is, until he got back up. And with that, he aimed his arms at Peters retreating form and unleashed thousands of tiny, microscopic, stingers of his own. All the while his own eyes regrew in their sockets.

The monster then dashed at Peter and beat him into the ground, unsheathing stingers twice the size of Peter's ones and plunging them into Peters chest, piercing both of the arachnids' lungs.

And finally, he stood up, sheathed his stingers, and leisurely walked away.

When I finally got to Peter's personal crater, he was gone, leaving a trail of blood along the ground. I immediately figured out that he had been dragged away, probably to be beaten further and left to die in some alleyway.

Which brings us to here, me standing rigid, staring at the scene infront of me.

There, Peter stood, leaning against the wall, holding his gut, blood oozing out behind his arm. Behind him, was multiple bloody and beaten thugs, his attackers, most likely.

"Well, Bobbi? You just going to stand there? Or call the goddamn medic? Cause I gotta tell you, I think I chipped a nail, and I'm seriously freaking out. Oh! Did I mention that I have multiple holes in me? Yeah, just another minor thing to add to the list of problems that I have going on right now." Peter babbled, probably more so to keep himself from passing out and giving himself a concussion on top of the many slashes, bullet wounds, holes, broken bones, fractured skull, missing teeth, bruises and gashes covering his skin.

So, now, I, Bobbi Morse, codename: Mockingbird, need to carry this goddamn idiot all the way to the rendezvous point. Luckily, it's only half a mile away. Unluckily, Peter just passed out.

Yep, minor concussion can be added to the list.

* * *

 _3 years later_

The first thing I noticed, was the goddamn light. Why was it so fucking bright? Ugh, and what is that smell? _Sniff_ Ugh, blueberry. Wait! Blueberry! That means…

" _B… B… Bobbi?"_ I breathed out, barely a whisper.

"Peter? Holy shit! Peter!" Bobbi shouted in shock, right before launching herself to his side. Her ear hovering above his mouth.

" _Nah… just… pizza delivery…"_ Peter quipped, albeit, with difficulty.

"Oh my god! Peter!" Peter could both hear and feel the tears as they streamed from her eyes into his mouth, ugh. Peter hesitantly swallowed before talking again.

"Great… the first thing I taste after waking from a coma is your salty tears… fabulous." Peter snarked playfully, grinning when he heard her giggle. God, he loved her laugh.

"How long was I out?" Peter questioned, bluntly. He figured it was most likely a long time considering his… 'partner's reaction. Probably between 6 months and a year.

"Just over three years." Bobbi replied worriedly. Peter's eyes widened until they began to peel back into his skull.

"Damn. That was one long fucking nap. I'm scared to close my eyes now." Peter replied in wonder. Just then, a new, scary, thought came to him.

"Aww maaannn. Nick is sooo gonna kill me." Peter whined childishly. Bobbi had to smile at his usual behaviour. It was hard to believe that she had survived three years without his ridiculous banter and dazzling smile. She was just glad that she would no longer have to suffer that fate, because he was back, and he was smiling again.

"Bobbi?" Peter asked, suddenly quiet, almost nervous-like.

"Yeah Pete?" She quizzed gently.

"Can… can I kiss you? Or are you… did you…" Peter couldn't finish his sentence, because his lips where preoccupied, being attached to Bobbi's.

They sat there for a while, just sharing small gentle kisses, until Bobbi pulled back, once she was sure that Peter was convinced she still wanted him.

"I never moved on, I thought about it after a while… but I just couldn't do it. It just hurt me to think that I could be off with some guy while you are lying on this bed, believing that we were still together. There is also the fact that I really didn't want to give up hope that you would wake up." Bobbi smiled lovingly at him, to which he returned her with an equally loving caress along her jaw, before gently gripping her chin and pulling her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

 _2 months later_

"FUCK! SHIT! DICK! BALLS! AAARRGHHH!"

"Peter, honey, please just, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! Bobbi, my legs don't fucking work! Of course, I'm not going to calm down!"

"Well, until you're ready to calm down, you can forget about me putting your 'thing' anywhere near my mouth."

Peter groaned, she knew just how to shut him up. And that pissed him off. But, he couldn't exactly tell her that without coming across as not-so-calmed-down, so, he'll keep It to himself.

"Can you please help me up? I'm kinda just lying on the ground here." Peter asked through gritted teeth.

"Wait. Are you saying that you've fallen down and you can't get up?" Bobbi proceeded to burst out laughing as she helped a groaning Peter up off the ground and back into his wheelchair.

"Once you're done laughing at the disabled, can you wheel me back to my room, I'm so tired I could just sleep until Fury finally shows up." Peter half-joked. He was still a little disappointed that his 'Dad' hadn't even bothered to visit his 'Son' once since he woke up from his three-year coma. Not in the two months he has been awake.

They then travelled back to his private room in a nice, calm silence. Which was soon broken when Peter saw a dark shadow moving around inside. Bobbi immediately pulled him aside before approaching the door with her gun out.

Peter watched in slight agitation, hating that his partner/girlfriend was about to potentially get into a fight and all he could do was sit and hope for the best.

Bobbi opened the door silently before lurking inside, gun pointed directly at the intruder's head.

"Put your hands up the in the air where I can see them. Nice and slow." She said intimidatingly, watching with a cold stare as the man put his hands in the air before turning around.

"NICK!?" Was all she could say, as the man who had yet to show his face to his own adopted son's recovery ward since his reawakening, stood directly in front of her in a military stance that almost had her doing the same, almost.

"Agent Morse." The man in question nodded dutifully to his subordinate, who was still pointing her Glock at him.

"Nice of you to show up Dad, but I think I deserve a reason as to why in the hell are you sneaking around in my room instead of actually coming to see me." Peter half-asked, half-accused.

"Peter. It's… good to see you back up and about." The older man nodded hesitantly towards his son.

"Gee, thanks pa, it's great to see you too. Only, I think you are forgetting the fact that I'm in a wheelchair, therefor I am not 'up and about' and probably won't be for a while. Though, I don't know why I'm telling you this, since you don't seem to care enough to actually visit me when I could really use all the help I could get." Peter ranted, gesturing his limp legs.

"Yes… well… I was on an undercover mission which required my full concentration, so I couldn't be here any sooner." Nick remarked casually.

"Oh, come on! We both know that is complete and utter bullshit! You just couldn't find it in you to go visit the only man who would ever even think of calling you anything other than 'Sir' or 'Colonel Fury'." Peter said angrily, snarling at the man who had raised him since he was five years old.

"Peter! Calm down! You are being unreasonable right now. And I refuse to talk to someone who is acting like an immature- _ **BOOM!**_

" _ **And I thought I had issues. Heh."**_


End file.
